El principio del amor
by LeoHagrid
Summary: Este es un fic HHr y la autora es NeniGranger y yo estoy haciendo la continuacion
1. Default Chapter

**Capitulo 1 ---->  Vacio**

Vacío....... vacío era todo lo que sentía, no podía pensar en nada, y lo que aún era peor, no podía sentir nada... ¿cuanto tiempo habría pasado ya? Había perdido la cuenta, se dio media vuelta en la cama y tropezó con sus gafas, se incorporó para ir a la cocina, aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche y así no tener que encontrarse con alguno de sus desagradables parientes, pero se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, hacia demasiado tiempo que no comía nada, y aún así no tenia ganas, en realidad no tenia ganas de hacer nada, lo único que había hecho desde que acabó su 5º año en Hogwarts era estar tumbado en la cama de su habitación en el nº 4 de Privet Drive, al principio pasaba sus horas llorando, pero ahora ni tan solo eso... sus lagrimas se habían agotado, de vez en cuando bajaba a hurtadillas a la nevera para comer algo sin ser visto, pero las visitas a la cocina cada vez eran más eventuales y ya ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que comió algo, al principio sus tíos le gritaban que saliese de la habitación (para seguir utilizándolo como sirviente), pero tras varias semanas se acostumbraron al hecho de no ver a su sobrino y les pareció que así estarían mejor, hacia casi una semana que Harry no veía a Hedwig, pero también se había acostumbrado a eso, la lechuza cansada de ser ignorada desaparecía durante temporadas largas, y cuando regresaba lo hacia con una nueva carta, carta que iba a parar al montón de cartas que Harry tenia en el suelo de su habitación, por lo menos 70 cartas sin leer, todas las cartas que Había recibido de sus amigos y que ni siquiera se había molestado en abrir, le daba todo igual, todas sus ilusiones se habían desvanecido dos meses antes, cuando la única persona al que él consideraba de su familia había muerto a manos de las fuerzas Tenebrosas de Voldemort, el mago que le había arrebatado todo cuanto tenia en la vida, ya ni siquiera la ilusión de volver a ver a sus amigos le llenaba, por que se sentía verdaderamente solo, soledad en un mundo en el que todos le conocían y admiraban, esbozó una sonrisa irónica y de tristeza ante este pensamiento y abrió la puerta de su habitación cuidadosamente y bajó por las escaleras dejando atrás los ronquidos de su tío Vernon que retumbaban en el silencio de la noche.

Al abrir la nevera tomó la leche y se sirvió un vaso, al que acompaño con galletas y un pedazo de pastel que encontró en la nevera,

- Del cerdo de Dudley - imaginó, y subió de nuevo escaleras hacia arriba, sintiéndose con más fuerzas, se paró a escuchar, todo seguía en silencio, exceptuando los ronquidos de su tío, pero al abrir la puerta de su habitación, se sobresalto ante la presencia de una lechuza blanca y negra que no había visto nunca, y cuando se dispuso a tumbarse de nuevo en la cama para ignorarla como a todas las demás, se dio cuenta de que la carta que ésta portaba enganchada en la pata, se trataba de un Howler, ¿quien le habría enviado un Howler?, enseguida le vino a la mente la señora Weasley, pero ¿por qué habría utilizado esa lechuza?, lo que estaba claro es que debía pensar con rapidez, pues si abría la carta despertaría a sus tíos y probablemente a todo el vecindario, pero si no la abría el resultado seria el mismo, o mejor dicho, peor, así que intentando pensar fríamente optó por abrir la carta, mirándolo bien, ¿a que podían castigarlo sus tíos? ¿A no salir de su habitación?, eso no resultaría un problema, así que abrió la carta con nerviosismo, apretando los ojos con miedo por los chillidos que le esperaban, pero para su sorpresa no escuchó ningún grito, simplemente una voz firme, serena, que le hablaba en un tono normal, tranquilo:

- Hola Harry, buenas noches, soy Albus Dumbledore, perdona que haya tenido que recurrir a un Howler, pero ya eran 10 las cartas que te había enviado sin recibir respuesta alguna, y necesitaba saber de ti, de tu estado, de tus sentimientos, y sobretodo necesitaba que me escuchases, sé que no puedo entender tus sentimientos, nadie puede, pero si puedo entender que todo esto esta resultando muy doloroso para ti, entiendo la soledad a la que estás sometido, y no quisiera caer en frases típicas de consuelo, pero debes saber que todavía hay gente que te quiere, que se preocupa por ti y que está sufriendo mucho por tu situación y no estás siendo justo con ellos, si fueras el adulto que pensé que eras, serias capaz de ponerte en la situación de tus amigos, ¿cómo crees que se deben sentir Ron y la Señorita Granger sin poder ayudarte, sin estar contigo para mostrarte su apoyo, sin saber nada de ti? - un sentimiento punzante atravesó el pecho de Harry ante estas palabras, un sentimiento de culpabilidad- ¿cómo crees que se sienten los señores Weasley que te quieren como a uno más de sus hijos? ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo mismo? y ¿cómo crees que se sentirían tus padres y Sirius, que dieron su vida por el amor que te tenían, si vieran como te estás comportando? - Dos lágrimas silenciosas cruzaron el rostro de Harry - ponte en el lugar de cualquiera de las personas que te quieren y trata de imaginar como actuarías tú en su situación.   
Me encantaría saber que esta carta ha servido para algo, para hacerte sentir mejor, o recapacitar, sé que será así, pues confío en tu nobleza, y en tu madurez, pues si no me equivoco en estos momentos - El reloj de péndulo del comedor tocó las 12:00 - ya tendrás 16 años, mi regalo solo son mis palabras y la noticia de que esté año, y si tu lo deseas, ocuparás el puesto de capitán en tu equipo de Gryffindor. Por último tengo que pedirte un favor, y se trata de que, aunque no te sientas con ganas, te traslades a la madriguera con la familia Weasley, sé que te puede resultar duro, pero estoy convencido de que te hará bien. Sin más dilación me despido no sin antes mandarte un fuerte abrazo de parte de Hagrid.

Tras escuchar la carta y la voz de Dumbledore, que le infundía paz y tranquilidad, Harry limpió las lagrimas que resbalaban por su rostro, se sentía culpable, Dumbledor tenia razón, pensó en lo mal que lo debían estar pasando sus amigos, sin tener noticias de él, y pensó que se había estado comportando de manera injusta, como un niño "malcriado", así que tomó un trozo de pergamino, y escribió tratando de tranquilizarse:

- Gracias por sus palabras, siento mucho mi comportamiento. H. Potter.

Ató el pergamino a la pata de la lechuza que le había traído la carta de Dumbledore y ésta salió volando, y cuando Harry se dirigió a cerrar la ventana, una tropa de Lechuzas se lo impidieron entrando como un Huracán en su habitación, Harry pudo reconocer a Pig y a Hedwig pero había una tercera que debía ser de Hogwarts, Harry, después de todo lo que había experimentado y sentido con las palabras de Dumbledor no estaba dispuesto a ignorar ni una sola carta más, así que cogió en primer lugar la a Pig, que se dedicaba a dar pequeños saltitos por su cama y le desató el paquete y las dos cartas que traía, abriendo la primera:

- Hola Harry, felicidades, es la primera vez que te escribo, y no sé si leerás la carta pero quiero que sepas que me tienes para lo que necesites, y bueno, espero que te guste el regalo, es mío y de Ron. Un Abrazo. Ginny Weasley.

Harry sonrió levemente al imaginar lo mucho que le habría costado a Ginny escribir esa carta sabiendo que no había contestado ninguna de las que le había escrito Ron, y abrió la segunda carta que Pig había traído, reconociendo enseguida la letra nerviosa y apresurada de Ron:

- Felicidades Harry, aunque no las contestes, quiero pensar que por lo menos si lees mis cartas y quiero que sepas que seguiré estando aquí, apoyándote y mandándote ánimos para que seas fuerte en estos momentos duros, Hermione sigue como siempre, ya sabes, todavía no habla mucho, y se queda encerrada en el cuarto, mirando por la ventana y esperando que respondas a alguna de sus cartas, no pierde la esperanza, pero a mi me preocupa mucho, y también a Ginny y a mis padres, desde que se instaló en la Madriguera no hace más que esperar noticias tuyas, no come casi y se la ve muy afligida, así que Harry, por favor, aunque sea por ella, pero contesta alguna de sus cartas, piensa en ella, que lo está pasando verdaderamente mal. Espero que te guste el regalo, lo compré con Ginny, y por favor piensa en lo que te he dicho. Un abrazo, te quiere tu amigo: Ronald Weasley.

Harry se sintió más culpable que nunca en su vida, sentía furia al pensar lo mal que lo debían estar pasando sus amigos por su culpa, y deseó poder echar el tiempo atrás, pero no al momento en que Sirius le abandonó para siempre (el deseo de volver atrás en el tiempo hasta ese momento era el único que había tenido durante su estancia en casa de sus tíos), si no, está vez, desearía retroceder en el tiempo para rectificar su actitud, y contestar todas las cartas de sus amigos, pero sabia que era demasiado tarde, y que lo único que podía hacer era compensar esos dos meses de maltrato a sus amigos, y con un suspiro de pesadumbre, cogió entre sus manos el paquete de Ron y Ginny, y lo destapó lentamente, cuando abrió el paquete, no podía caber en su asombro, Ron y Ginny le habían regalado el equipaje de quidditch completo de los Chuddley Cannons!!

- No lo puedo creer... deben haber gastado todos sus ahorros... a pesar de que yo los he estado ignorando... – Pensaba Harry, mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro de nuevo,

sabia que era una tontería, que el regalo solo era un bien material, pero simplemente el detalle, la intención de sus amigos que no habían desistido en tratar de animarlo pese a sus rechazos, supuso demasiado para él, y sintió realmente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que no estaba solo, que sus amigos le querían y no le iban a dejar solo nunca... así, que con energías retomadas, tomó la carta y el paquete que traía la lechuza de Hogwarts, al abrir la carta se encontró con la brusca letra de Hagrid:

- ¡Querido Harry, Feliz 16 cumpleaños! Ya eres todo un hombre!, todavía recuerdo la primera vez que te felicité cuando eras un "Gusarajito" de 11 años, espero que estés leyendo está carta, y me duele mucho pensar en lo mal que lo debes estar pasando, pero quiero que te acuerdes de la gente que tienes y que te quiere de verdad, ay Harry, no lo olvides nunca!

Harry sonrió ante la carta, cada vez se sentía más reconfortado por las palabras de cariño que recibía de sus amigos, y se dispuso a abrir el paquete que le había enviado Hagrid, y como ya se imaginaba, en su interior encontró un pastel que debía de haber preparado él mismo, a juzgar por las letras torcidas que decían: FELIZ CU M P L EAÑOS, pero además de la tarta, en el interior del paquete, también encontró todo tipo de dulces, desde ranas de chocolate, a Grageas Berthy Bott, Meigas Fritas... y sonrió, pero al levantar la mirada y ver la carta que todavía sostenía Hedwig en su patita se entristeció, sabiendo que era de Hermione

lentamente retiró la carta y el paquetito de la pata de Hedwig, no sin antes acariciarle y darle una "chuchería lechucil", de agradecimiento, y como muestra de arrepentimiento por su comportamiento de los dos últimos meses, ante esto, Hedwig le mordió suavemente el dedo, y revoloteó hacia su jaula vacía, Harry, por su parte se dispuso a abrir el sobre de Hermione con las manos temblorosas, al abrirlo una caligrafía perfecta y verde esmeralda le deslumbró:

- Felicidades Harry, yo lo siento, no sé como ayudarte, no sé como te sientes ni si necesitas ayuda, y ni siquiera sé si estarás leyendo está carta, ya no sé que decirte o como decírtelo para tratar de animarte y llegar a tu corazón, son muchas ya las cartas que te he escrito – Una diaria, pensó Harry con tristeza- y empiezo a perder la esperanza de que contestes o que siquiera las estés leyendo, pero te juro que no me rendiré, seguiré a tu lado siempre Harry, nada nos separará – y las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de nuevo por la cara de Harry con fuerza, las manos le temblaban y reparó en que en algunos puntos de la carta, la tinta estaba corrida, llegando a la conclusión de que Hermione La escribió llorando- si pudiera pedir un deseo ahora mismo, aunque fuera a costa de mi propia vida, sería estar ahí, junto a ti... por unos segundos, compartiendo tu dolor y diciéndote esto frente a tus ojos... pero ahora es imposible, y temo perder mis fuerzas si no puedo hablar contigo pronto Harry, si no recibo respuesta... anoche le mandé una lechuza a Dumbledore rogándole que te permitiese venir aquí, a la madriguera con nosotros, pero el tampoco a contestado y me imagino que eso quedará a tu elección... haz lo que tu sientas que es lo correcto, y si no te sientes con fuerzas para escribir, por lo menos mándame a Hedwig de vuelta, y así sabré que has leído mi carta, Harry se fuerte y recuerda Que no estas solo, te quiere: Hermione Granger.

Harry ya no pudo soportar más y se derrumbó, tumbándose en la cama y llorando hasta quedarse dormido sin fuerzas... Estaba en una habitación larga y oscura, pero al fondo, a lo lejos, Harry alcanzó a ver una luz, una ventana, y frente a ella, se perfilaba una silueta, que como Harry adivinó, se trataba de Hermione, Harry la escuchaba llorar desconsoladamente, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, así que empezó a correr, y a correr hacia ella, deseando abrazarla y terminar con su llanto, pero la habitación cada vez se hacia más larga y Harry veía con desesperación como nunca la alcanzaría, pero seguía corriendo y corriendo, mientras que el llanto de Hermione era, cada vez, más fuerte y desesperado...pero cuando Harry sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban, y que no podía seguir corriendo...

POM!POM! POM!!!

- HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!!!! ABRE LA PUERTA AHORA MISMO!!!!ME HAS OIDO??? ABRE!!!

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa tía Petunia? – Contesto Harry desde la cama, recuperándose de su extraño sueño todavía.

- ¿Te has comido tú el último trozo del pastel de cumpleaños de mi pequeñín?!!!

- Si tía Petunia, lo siento, no sabia que era suyo – contestó Harry de una manera completamente automática y robótica (esa era la frase que más veces había repetido en su vida)

- Maldito niño extraño y molesto!!! No podemos echarte de aquí! Pero si quieres seguir comiendo será mejor que salgas ahora mismo de ahí y limpies todo el jardín de las malas hierbas!!!

A Harry le recorrió un escalofrío solo de imaginarse la longitud que debían haber alcanzado las malas hierbas desde la última vez que las quitó, por que, evidentemente, Dudley no estaba dispuesto a quitarlas, tío Vernon tenia mucho trabajo, y a tía Petunia le daba vergüenza que los vecinos le vieran realizando ese tipo de trabajos, así que al no tener a Harry para esclavizarle, tuvieron que inventar que el jardinero estaba convaleciente de una operación, y que tendrían que pasar meses hasta que se recuperase del todo, de manera que Harry no estaba dispuesto a adentrarse en esa selva inexplorada que resultaba el jardín de los Dursleys, de todas maneras, daba igual, pensaba abandonar la casa ese mismo día!

Harry se incorporó y cogió las gafas de la mesita de noche, para descubrir una habitación mucho más nítida al ponérselas, se acercó al escritorio y tomó un trozo de pergamino en el cual empezó a escribir:

- Querido Ron, siento mucho no haber contestado a tus cartas, y mi comportamiento de estos últimos meses, pero estoy dispuesto a compensarlo, y si tu y tus padres queréis, hoy mismo, antes de la hora del almuerzo estaré en la madriguera! Eso si, tienes que hacerme el favor de no decirle nada a Hermione, que no se entere por favor, ya que quiero darle una sorpresa, muchas gracias por todo amigo! Nos vemos muuuuy pronto! H. Potter.

Cuando firmó la carta, la ató a la patita de Hedwig, y le susurró al oído:

- Llévale esta carta a Ron y cuando la haya leído, busca a Hermione y quédate con ella, yo me reuniré enseguida contigo.

Y en cuanto Hedwig hubo abandonado la habitación de Harry, éste se dispuso a recogerlo todo, empezando por la montaña de cartas que tenía en el suelo, lo más rápido posible, para abandonar la casa de sus tíos cuanto antes mejor.

Una vez tuvo todo su material, dentro del baúl, y todas sus pertenencias recogidas, bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras, tratando de no hacer ruido para que sus tíos no le vieran con todo el equipaje y la jaula de Hedwig vacía y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, comprobando antes que sus tíos y Dudley estaban mirando anonadados el televisor.

Cuando se encontró fuera en el jardín sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría toda la espalda erizando sus pelos de la nuca, y respiró hondo, era un día soleado magnífico, corría una suave brisa y Harry salía de su encierro por primera vez en 2 meses.

Sintiéndose revivir, Harry comenzó a caminar con determinación por la acera durante una manzana, y cruzó de calle para llamar modestamente a una puerta de madera.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió lenta y silenciosamente dejando ver el rostro viejo pero alegre de la señora Figg

- Harry! Muchacho que haces aquí?! ¿Dónde vas con todo eso?!

- Hola Señora Figg, espero no venir en mal momento....

- No tranquilo, pasa, pasa cielo!

Harry recorrió con el equipaje varias habitaciones de la casa de la señora Figg, con ese olor tan característico a gato que tenia su casa, hasta que llegaron a la sala de estar, que ha Harry tantos malos recuerdos le traía, de tardes y tardes en que sus tíos le habían dejado al cuidado de la señora Figg y el ni siquiera podía imaginar que la señora Figg fuera una Squib, al entrar en la sala dejó caer el baúl, y comenzó a hablar nervioso:

- Es que... verá Señora Figg, mi intención era viajar ahora mismo hasta casa de los Weasley, y me preguntaba... me preguntaba si usted me dejaría viajar por su chimenea mediante los polvos Flú...

- Bueno... eh... pero... ¿están Dumbledore, Los señores Weasley y tus tíos, al tanto de esto?

- En realidad yo recibí anoche una carta de Dumbledore en la que me pedía que viajase a casa de los Weasley, pero no especificó como ni cuando... y bueno, yo no puedo esperar más tiempo en casa de mis tíos, y he escrito a Ron avisándole de que voy hoy a su casa... en cuanto a mis tíos pensaba avisarles justo en el momento de irme... para evitarme problemas, ya sabe...

- En fin, muchacho, si es así... y Dumbledore te lo permitió... pues no veo por que no... esta bien cielo, pero antes ves a avisar a tus tíos de que te marchas!

- Esta bien! Muchísimas gracias señora Figg! Me acaba de alegrar usted el día! – Contesto Harry radiante de feliz ante la perspectiva de encontrarse en breves instantes en la madriguera!

Salió corriendo y recorrió todo el camino de vuelta a casa de sus tíos, para llegar pronto y abrir la puerta con ímpetu. Entro en la sala de estar y encontró a sus tíos y a su primo tal y como los había dejado, de cara al televisor.

- ¡¿Ya has acabado con todos esos hierbajos chico?! – Exclamó tío Vernon incrédulo sin quitar la vista del televisor.

- No, lo siento mucho pero me temo que le tocara hacerlo a Dudley, por que yo vengo a anunciarles que me marcho ahora mismo.- Dijo Harry, tratando de aparentar la máxima seguridad posible en su voz.

- ¿Que te vas? Adónde crees que vas, sabes de sobra que Dumbl... el Director ese de tu colegio no permite que salgas de aquí! – respondió Petunia Mordazmente.

- Tranquila Tía Petunia, no Hace falta que te preocupes por mí – Repuso Harry irónicamente – Dumbledore está enterado y de acuerdo con que yo me vaya, así que hasta el verano próximo familia.

Y sin dejarlos replicar, Harry abandonó rápidamente la estancia para salir por la puerta y alcanzar lo más rápido posible la casa de la señora Figg de nuevo, llamando impacientemente a la puerta.

- ¿Ya estás aquí?, tan rápido? Tus tíos no opusieron resistencia? – preguntó la señora Figg con una expresión de sorpresa.

- No, bueno, en realidad no les dejé oponer resistencia, me despedí y salí de allí antes de que pudieran hacerlo – dijo Harry con una sonrisita en la cara.

- Bueno pues vamos a ello, coge todas tus cosas.

Harry tomó todo su equipaje, se metió en la chimenea y tomó los polvos Flú que le acercó la Señora Figg, le dio las gracias a la señora Figg y lanzó los polvos pronunciando claramente LA MADRIGUERA para encontrarse segundos después dando vueltas en un remolino de cenizas verdes...


	2. Capitulo 2

**Gracias por los Reviews a:** Ely-Barchu, ely-black, candy granger, Vicuticu(a ver cuando subes un cap de indestructible!!!!!), Witchmin, AbrilGranger

**Capitulo 2  Reencuentros**

PUM! Harry salió directamente despedido al suelo de la cocina de la Madriguera, y un poco aturdido miró a su alrededor, todavía no podía creer que estuviese por fin allí... atrás quedaban esos dos meses de reclusión y tristeza en su habitación de Privet Drive... inmediatamente, mientras Harry todavía pensaba en esto, se abrió la puerta de la cocina y apareció la señora Weasley, con una expresión de preocupación que fue desapareciendo a medida que asimiló que Harry Potter se encontraba en mitad de su cocina.

- ¿Harry...? que... como.... ¿cómo has venido cariño? – preguntó la señora Weasley un tanto desorientada

- Hola Señora Weasley, estoo... ¿es que Ron no recibió mi carta?

- Si, justo ahora discutíamos Arthur y yo como íbamos a recogerte... como has venido?

- Pues he viajado con polvos Flú desde la chimenea de la señora Figg... es que no podía esperar más y tampoco quería causarles molestias... espero que no les moleste por haber venido...

- Tranquilo Harry hijo! Tu nunca nos molestas, Arthur y yo estábamos deseosos de tenerte por fin en casa, sabemos que con tus tíos no estás bien- Y nada más decir esto, con lagrimas asomándole en los ojos se lanzó al cuello de Harry para darle un abrazo con el cual Harry casi se asfixia, pero que interiormente agradeció mucho, realmente necesitaba un abrazo después de todo lo ocurrido los últimos meses.

Cuando por fin la señora Weasley le "dejó en libertad" le indicó que subiese arriba a la habitación de Ron donde encontraría a sus amigos, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry empezó a correr escaleras arriba, sin poder contener su emoción, cuando se encontró frente a la habitación de Ron llamó a la puerta con Brío, y un segundo después tras la puerta apareció una mata de pelo rojo tras el cual Harry reconoció la cara pecosa de su mejor amigo, el cual se quedó sin palabras, atónito ante la sorpresa.

- HARRY! HARRY! NO LO PUEDO CREER!! ESTÁS AQUÍ HARRY!!! – y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, (que le recordó levemente al que le acababa de dar la señora Weasley), antes de que él pudiese contestar – Cuando has llegado?!! Mejor dicho, ¿CÓMO has llegado?!!!

- He viajado mediante la chimenea de la señora Figg, ya sabes mi vecina – Contestó Harry radiante de felicidad, todavía no podía asimilar la felicidad de encontrarse por fin frente a su mejor amigo, pero antes de poder continuar salió de detrás de Ron una Melena roja que se lanzó de nuevo al cuello para darle un nuevo abrazo "Weasley" a los cuales empezaba a estar acostumbrado – Ginny! VAYA! Estás guapísima!!! Cómo has cambiado! Muchísimas gracias por tu carta de cumpleaños, y a ti también Ron, tengo que reconocer que vuestro regalo fue de los mejores que me han hecho!! – Pero al pensar en el regalo le vino a la mente que no había llegado a destapar el regalo de Hermione... – chicos, donde está Herm?

- OH!! Hermione!! Se va a poner muy contenta cuando te vea!!! - exclamó Ginny, todavía levemente sonrojada por el abrazo y las palabras de agradecimiento de Harry

- Ella está en la habitación de Percy, el se ha trasladado a vivir solo, y Herm ha pasado casi todo el verano aquí con nosotros, Dumbledore consideró que seria más seguro, pero vamos!! Vamos a verla!! No imaginas lo contenta que se pondrá de verte!! Ella no sabe nada! Ni siquiera imagina que tú puedas estar aquí... ni yo mismo podía imaginarlo!!!

- Si, peroooo, esto... Ron, te importa si voy a verla a solas? Creo que tengo que disculparme con ella... bueno, también contigo, ya sabes siento mucho mi comportamiento de este verano... pero creo que debería ir solo...

- Si Harry, te comprendo, tienes razón, y por favor, no pienses más en disculparte amigo, está todo olvidado... no hay de que preocuparse – contestó Ron con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, sois los mejores amigos del mundo!!

- Si si, pero basta de sentimentalismos, no la hagas esperar más – respondió Ron riendo, señalando hacia una puerta que se encontraba en el piso de abajo, la habitación de Percy.

Harry bajó las escaleras con una mezcla de miedo, por como encontraría a Hermione, de alegría, por volver a verla por fin, y de nervios, pero estos últimos no sabia a que se debían, acercó el puño a la puerta para llamar y justo a un segundo de golpear la puerta, le vino el regalo de Hermione a la memoria, y empezó a revolver entre sus cosas del baúl, hasta sacar un paquetito pequeño, que se apresuró a destapar para encontrar en su interior una cajita, con un anillo de plata, Harry se quedó boquiabierto, no esperaba algo así, y al mirar en la cara interior del anillo encontró grabado en colores muy brillantes que se iban difuminando y cambiando, el siguiente grabado:

- HERMIONE 1 - 7 - 2004

Harry estaba embelesado mirando aquel regalo tan especial, cuando recordó que debía llamar a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Herm, así que se introdujo el anillo en el dedo pulgar, y aunque en un principio pensó que le quedaba demasiado grande, justo después de introducírselo, el anillo disminuyó rápidamente hasta adoptar la medida del pulgar de Harry y asombrado, llamó suavemente a la puerta de la habitación, conteniendo la respiración de los nervios de encontrarse de nuevo con ella... pero pasaron los segundos, un minuto... dos... y la puerta no se abrió, así que con delicadeza giró el pomo de la puerta sin entender a que se debía el temblor de su mano.

Al abrir la puerta tuvo que esperar unos segundos para que su vista se acostumbrase a la oscuridad de la habitación, y entonces fue cuando la vio, el estomago le dio un vuelco y Harry pensaba que se moriría de los nervios, allí, de espaldas, acurrucada en el hueco interior de la ventana se encontraba Hermione, una melena Castaña, de rizos brillantes recorría su espalda, sobre la cual se apoyaba Hedwig, que fue la primera en descubrir a Harry y graznó contenta, Harry se quedo paralizado, inmóvil, no sabia que decir, y tampoco podía hablar, así que se limitó a fingir una pequeña tos:

- Ejem, ejem...

- Ron, déjalo ya, no tengo hambre, no voy a bajar a comer, preferiría estar sola... – Contestó la voz cansada pero firme de Hermione, sin girar la cabeza, permaneciendo allí acurrucada, inmóvil.

- Herrr... Hermione... – Contestó Harry sorprendiéndose de que su propia voz temblase de aquella manera, y aproximándose lentamente hacia Herm, mientras que ella se dio la vuelta de pronto, rápidamente con cara de sorpresa, desorientada, ya que lo último que esperaba era encontrar a Harry en su habitación, y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro a los ojos, durante un instante en que ella miraba con fuerza los brillantes ojos verdes de Harry como tratando de aferrarlos y detener el tiempo en ese instante para siempre,

y el no podía apartar la vista de la profundidad de los ojos color miel de Hermione, que se encontraban empañados por las lagrimas, durante un instante fugaz Harry deseó que las lagrimas desapareciesen para poder ver mejor aquellos ojos, los ojos que le tenían hipnotizado y preso, pero antes de poder reaccionar, sintió como Hermione se le lanzó encima abrazándolo por el cuello, de manera, que Harry, con la sorpresa, fue incapaz de mantener el equilibrio y calló al suelo de espaldas, con Hermione sobre él, abrazándolo.

Con el estruendo, la lechuza blanca salió volando por la ventana y en el suelo, ninguno de los dos era capaz de moverse, Harry la contemplaba paralizado mientras Hermione permanecía inmóvil, aferrada a él, hasta que de pronto, al cabo de unos segundos, que ha Harry le parecieron horas, Herm rompió el silencio del dormitorio con un sollozo, al cual siguió otro y otro más, hasta convertirse en el llanto más triste y más dulce que Harry había escuchado jamás, y poco a poco, como hipnotizado por las lagrimas de Hermione, que casi podía sentir en el pecho, fue deslizando los brazos hasta estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo, mientras le susurraba:

- Hermione, por favor, no llores por mi culpa, por favor Herm, no puedo verte así, sé que me he estado comportando como un perfecto imbécil, pero no puedo verte así... por favor Herm, me duele el alma por cada lágrima que derramas, deja de llorar.. por favor... siento mucho haber estado atormentándote estos dos últimos meses con mi actuación... pero ahora... te prometo que haré lo que sea para compensarte... lo que sea Herm con tal de que pares de llorar... – pero como estaba hablando, Harry, no se había dado cuenta de que Hermione llevaba un rato sin sollozar, en silencio, abrazándolo en la oscuridad, y escuchando cuidadosamente cada palabra que le decía, y cuando por fin, Harry dijo todo lo que quería decir, ella levantó la cara para ver los ojos de Harry, deslizando su mejilla por el pecho de él.

- Harry – Contestó Hermione, con una voz trémula pero segura, y con los ojos empañados todavía – soy yo la que lo siento, siento no haber sabido ayudarte, en realidad nunca he sabido ayudarte cuando me has necesitado... y entiendo tu comportamiento, al fin y al cabo... ¿qué clase de amiga soy?...

- Hermione!! - replicó Harry sorprendido, incorporándose y apoyando su espalda en la pared, mientras seguía sosteniendo a Hermione entre sus brazos – como puedes decir eso? Tú y Ron sois los mejores amig...

- Yo y RON... no lo niegues Harry por que sabes tan bien como yo que cuando has necesitado ha alguien de verdad, el que te ayudaba...

- ERAS TU!, eres TU! Hermione.. no lo entiendes? Tu siempre has estado ahí! Nunca me has dejado solo, ni siquiera cuando Ron y yo te hemos tratado mal, tu eres la única que siempre has confiado en mi, o es que ya no recuerdas cuando me eligieron campeón de Hogwarts hace dos años y Ron me dejó solo... yo a él no le culpo por eso, lo comprendí... pero tu.. seguiste a mi lado... nunca podrás imaginar lo que significó eso para mi... y bueno... en estos momentos eres la persona más importante de mi vida!!! Ron es mi mejor amigo, si, y su apoyo es muy valioso, me anima mucho, y nos divertimos juntos, pero a la hora de la verdad, cuando necesito apoyo verdadero, apoyo incondicional, es a ti a quien necesito, ahora que Sirius ha salido de mi vida.... – y cuando terminó estas palabras, Hermione se secó dos lagrimas armándose de valor para seguir hablando, aunque la voz le seguía temblando:

- Harry, te prometo que a partir de ahora nunca te fallaré, voy a estar aquí siempre que lo necesites... y aunque no lo necesites... – añadió esbozando por primera vez una dulce y pícara sonrisa.

- Vale, trato hecho, no te separes nunca de mí.. pero no vuelvas a llorar nunca más... - respondió Harry sonriendo, mientras le pasaba su pulgar por las mejillas a Hermione eliminando las lagrimas que recorrían lentamente su rostro, y mirándole profundamente a los ojos.

- Harry te quiero mucho, de verdad... – pero Harry no le dejó continuar, se alzó de pronto sosteniéndola a ella en brazos, a la vez que le susurraba al oído

- Ahora tienes que descansar, creo que hace tiempo que no lo haces, pero espero con ansias volver a verte a la hora de la comida, ya sabes... has hecho una promesa y ahora ya no te puedes separar de mí – le susurraba Harry con un punto de diversión en su voz, mientras la depositaba con delicadeza en la cama – Descansa Herm... – y puso su mano suavemente ante la boca de la chica antes de que ella pudiera replicar, le deposito un dulce beso en la frente, y abandonó en el dormitorio sintiéndose una nueva persona, el que acababa de salir de aquella habitación donde había abrazado a Hermione durante casi una hora, era un nuevo Harry, pensaba mientras caminaba al encuentro de Ron y Ginny mirando con devoción el anillo que Hermione le había regalado.

BOOM! Cuando Harry estaba a mitad de camino hacia el dormitorio de Ron, se aparecieron a su lado Fred y George, con un gran estruendo.

- Harry! No te esperábamos!

- Harry Harry! Cuándo has llegado?! Le iba diciendo a Fred que teníamos que enviarte una lechuza!!

- Hola chicos – contesto Harry con una sonrisa, mientras daba la mano efusivamente a cada uno de los gemelos – He llegado hace un rato... - Pero George no le dejó continuar hablando por que empezó a mirarle de arriba abajo, de una manera muy extraña, casi afeminada.

- Harry, por amor de dios!! Si estás guapísimo!!! Como has cambiado chico!! – Dijo George fingiendo una voz de mujer, que resultaba muy estridente y que a Harry le recordó a la voz de la señora Weasley cuando estaba enfadada.

- Uy sí George, este es para mí... y rápido antes de que lo vea Ginny y también se lo quiera ligar!! – Continuó Fred, fingiendo el también la voz de mujer, mientras Harry no paraba de reírse.

- Harry, toma, te apetece, una galletita de chocolate? Las acaba de preparar mamá... – le ofreció George, recobrando su habitual tono de voz, y alargando la mano hacia el, con una sonrisa maliciosa, y aunque Harry había aprendido a no aceptar nada de los gemelos, y sabia que aquella galleta se trataba de uno de los "Sortilegios Weasley", la cogió y se la llevo a la boca, por pura curiosidad, se preguntaba que habrían inventado esta vez Fred y George, cuando se escuchó un BOOM!! Y Harry empezó a sentir que le crecía el pelo, y le cambiaba el cuerpo ante las carcajadas de los Gemelos.

Cuando la transformación parecía haber terminado, y los gemelos recobraron el habla, George empezó a decir:

- Lo ves Fred?! Te decía que Harry seria guapísima!! – Volviendo a poner la voz chillona de mujer.

- Harry Harry! Quieres ser mi pareja en el baile de navidad?! O quieres ser mi novia?! Harry cásate conmigo!! – Decía Fred fingiendo pasión en sus palabras, mientras Harry miraba atónito a uno y a otro, sin saber por que decían todo eso y desesperado por saber cuales eran los efectos de esa galleta de chocolate que acababa de comer, los gemelos rompieron en carcajadas una vez más, y señalaron como podían hacia el espejo, lo cual Harry interpretó como una invitación a mirarse.

Se acercó lentamente al espejo temiéndose lo peor, y efectivamente, cuando miró en el espejo, descubrió una chica de larga melena, con unos preciosos ojos verdes que le miraba con cara de susto

- Fred!! George!! Esto se pasa pronto verdad?!! – preguntó Harry muy asustado, era increíble como los gemelos habían avanzado en sus inventos, y sus artículos de broma cada vez eran mas retorcidos, más complejos, más perfectos.

- Tranquilo Harry, te presentamos nuestro nuevo invento, le hemos bautizado las galletas andróginas... si todo funciona como creemos, en unas 48 horas volverás a ser el macho que fuiste – contestó Fred riendo todavía – eso si nuestros cambios han funcionado... por que la última rata a la que convertimos en hembra, para experimentar, tardó en volver a la normalidad...huum... cuanto fue George?...eh... 2 semanas si no me equivoco... – pero Harry no le dejó terminar.

- QUEEE? PERO NO PODEIS HACERME ESTO!! – Harry empezaba a perder la calma y a asustarse de verdad, cuando justo en esos momentos se escuchó a la señora Weasley bajo de la escalera:

- NIÑOS!!! Hora de comer!!! Bajad todos!!!

- Pero... pero... COMO VOY A BAJAR ASÍ A COMER?!! TENEIS QUE HACER ALGO!!! – chilló Harry desesperado, viendo como la puerta de la habitación de Ron empezaba a abrirse.

- Harry... lo sentimos... ahora no podemos hacer nada... solo nos queda esperar... 3... 2... 1...

BOOM!!! Harry volvió a sentir con gran satisfacción como recuperaba otra vez su cuerpo de chico, justo en el momento en que Ginny abandonaba la habitación de Ron y caminaba hacia donde estaban ellos, mientras que Fred y George bajaron corriendo la escalera, riendo a carcajadas.

- ¿De que se ríen esos dos? – preguntó Ginny Haciendo un gesto de curiosidad con la nariz que a Harry le gustó mucho, y se quedó observando el rostro de la muchacha, verdaderamente había cambiado mucho y ahora tenia una sonrisa preciosa...

- ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Qué tal con Hermione? – esta vez era Ron el que preguntaba

- Eh?... – Harry dejó de mirar los preciosos ojos de Ginny, para mirar con nostalgia hacia la puerta de la habitación de Percy, lo que daría por estar todavía ahí dentro con Hermione... abrazándola... limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro... pero... ¿era eso normal en él? - ... bien, bien. ahora está descansando, creo que bajará más tarde a comer... – se apresuró a decir muy nervioso.

- SI?!! No lo puedo creer Harry!! Llevaba 4 días sin bajar a comer, y no había nada que pudiésemos hacer, nada de lo que yo le dijera... – Al decir esto miró muy serio hacia la puerta de El dormitorio de Percy, ligeramente sonrojado– ...Pero me alegro tanto de que hayas venido, y de que ahora ella ya esté bien! – dijo con un tono de voz entre la alegría y la tristeza

- Yo también me alegro de estar por fin aquí, con vosotros... – y al decir esto último, lanzó una mirada fugaz a Ginny, que también le estaba mirando, y ambos se ruborizaron ligeramente.

- Vamos!! Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un escreguto de cola explosiva!!... bueno... no... creo que me he pasado... – Divagaba Ron, mientras tiraba del brazo de Harry para forzarlo a bajar las escaleras.

Al llegar a la cocina, le recibió el señor Weasley con un abrazo, no tan fuerte ni efusivo como los otros "abrazos Weasley" pero igual de reconfortante.

- Harry, ya me ha explicado Molly lo de tu viaje con los polvos Flú... muy buena idea si... pero, deberías habérnoslo comunicado, para ir a buscarte nosotros... no sé... Harry podrías haber acabado en cualquier lugar...

- Lo siento mucho Sr. Weasley, pero es que no aguantaba más en casa de mis tíos, y no quería causarles a ustedes más molestias.....

Pero en esos momentos se abrió la puerta de la cocina, y todos se quedaron en silencio, observando a la preciosa chica de larga melena ondulada que acababa de entrar en la sala...

- Hermione!! Por fin te has decidido a salir de la habitación cariño! – le dijo efusivamente la señora Weasley mientras le daba un ligero abrazo- estaba muy preocupada por ti cielo...

- Lo siento señora Weasley, AHORA ya me encuentro bien – contestó Hermione dulcemente, sin embargo a Harry le pareció que al decir esto último, Hermione le lanzó una mirada firme, desafiante, significativa... todo en un segundo... no estaba muy seguro de si había imaginado esa mirada cómplice por parte de Hermione, pero de lo que si podía estar seguro era del vuelco que le había dado el estomago al sentir esa mirada.

- Me alegro mucho de que ya estés bien, y ahora a comer, debes tener hambre... FRED! GEORGE!! No os acerquéis ni un milímetro más a las sartenes!! Como volváis a introducir otra de vuestras malditas bromitas en la comida voy a tener que tomar medidas!! Y muy graves!!!

- Mamá... que poco nos conoces, solo queríamos ayudar un poco... – respondió Fred con una voz inocente que no le quedaba nada bien – verdad George?

Pero George no estaba a su lado, Harry vio como Fred recorrió toda la cocina con la vista, extrañado, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y fijó la vista, primero con una expresión de desconcierto, pero luego en su rostro apareció una sonrisa como de aprobamiento, Harry giró la vista hacia el mismo punto al que miraba Fred y vio a George, sentado en la mesa hablando animada y efusivamente con Hermione, mientras que ella sonreía y asentía con la cabeza, parecía muy divertida, y eso a Harry le alegró, estaba contento de que Hermione estuviese alegre después de todo lo que había pasado ese verano, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Fred y lo encontró en un rincón de la cocina cuchicheando con Ginny y Ron, los tres miraban a George y Hermione, y a Ginny se le escapaban pequeñas risitas que intentaba reprimir con la mano, Ron se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina

Harry miró a unos y a otros un par de veces desconcertado, y de pronto su alegría se desvaneció, y un sentimiento sombrío le recorrió hasta llegar hasta su estómago, que dio un vuelco, empezaba a atar cabos... si esa escena era lo que parecía, solo podía significar una cosa... Fred estaba interesado en Hermione... y sintió un gran escalofrío al pronunciar estas palabras en su mente, empezaba a sentir como se formaba un gran nudo en su estomago, y a tientas cogió una silla y se sentó, observando la extraña situación... George hablando absorto y embobado con Hermione y ella riendo despreocupadamente, con muchísima naturalidad, como si llevasen toda la vida juntos... Ginny y Fred observándolos divertidos ante posibilidad de que Hermione y George pudieran llegar a formar pareja... y Harry en un extremo, pálido como la pared, y preguntándose que demonios le pasaba... desde luego si algo tenia claro es que a él no le parecía NADA divertida la posibilidad de que George y Hermione pudieran formar una pareja... Harry tragó con dificultad la saliva y se dispuso a admitir lo que nunca habría imaginado, y aunque le costase reconocerlo, no podía mentirse a sí mismo... Se estaba enamorando de Hermione...


	3. Capitulo 3

3º DEMASIADOS RECHAZOS

Después de comer, la señora Weasley había anunciado que esa misma tarde ella y Arthur irían al callejón Diagon a resolver unos asuntos de la Orden del Fénix, y que de paso comprarían todo el material, Harry subía solo las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de Ron, con una expresión seria, casi con Ira, la comida había transcurrido con normalidad si no fuera por que Ron no había asistido a ella, y Hermione no le dirigió la palabra en todo el rato, o mejor dicho, no pudo dirigirle la palabra por que George con su interminable charla no dejaba de hablarle... "pronto inauguraremos la tienda de artículos de Broma... será un gran acontecimiento... vendrá mucha gente... hay mucha expectación..." a Harry le ponía enfermo, y no tuvo más remedio que pasarse toda la comida hablando con Ginny, así que en cuanto pudo, se escabulló de la cocina con la excusa de buscar a Ron... Hermione ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Harry había abandonado la cocina, o al menos eso es lo que le había parecido a Harry... TOC! TOC! TOC! :

- Ron, ¿estás ahí? ¿puedo pasar? – Preguntó Harry de mala gana, tras golpear la puerta de la habitación de Ron.

- Ummh...

Harry interpretó ese sonido como un Si, y abrió la puerta. Ron estaba sentado en la cama con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos

- ¿ Que te pasa Ron? ¿Por qué no te has quedado a comer?

- Por nada!! – Contestó Ron dándole la espalda a Harry.

- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

- No es por ti... ese George de las narices... – Pero esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro

- ¿ George?!... ¿que te ha hecho George?... – pero en esos momentos Harry se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, sabia de sobra cual seria la respuesta, si es que Ron se atrevía a decirle la verdad.

- Nada!! – Ron parecía cada vez más enfadado

- Ron, dime que os ha dicho Fred a ti y a Ginny, antes, en la cocina... – Ron se dio la vuelta con cara de interrogante y se quedo mirando a Harry con desconfianza

- ¿Es que has oído algo?

- ¿Tu crees que si hubiera oído algo te lo preguntaría ahora?!! – Harry empezaba a perder la paciencia

- Fred decía que Hermione estaba muy guapa... que George también se lo había dicho, que seguro que George estaba interesado en ella, y que hacían muy buena pareja... – Gruñó Ron, a Harry le pareció muy indignado por esto.

- Y... – Harry vaciló antes de hacerle la pregunta a Ron – ¿es por eso por lo que te has enfadado? Ron, ¿Te gusta Hermione?...

La cara de Ron se puso completamente roja, Harry notaba como le ardían las mejillas, pero en vista del silencio de Ron, Harry volvió a hacerle la pregunta, esta vez con un tono más inquisitivo:

- Ron! ¿Te gusta Hermione?...

- Por que quieres que te lo diga... si ya lo sabes... - contestó Ron con tristeza, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- Pero... pero... - Harry se había quedado completamente en blanco, sabia que debía confesarle a Ron sus propios sentimientos, tenia que decirle que a él, también le gustaba Herm, pero tenia la cabeza llena de interrogantes.

- Todo esto es muy injusto – Le interrumpió Ron con furia, había levantado la cara, estaba muy rojo, pero esta vez de rabia, y Harry pudo distinguir dos pequeñas lagrimas que asomaban en sus ojos – Sabes? Sabia que esto iba a pasar!!

- ¿Que es lo que sabias que pasaría Ron? – Harry estaba pasando unos momentos de angustia muy fuertes, ni siquiera se había planteado lo que haría si ha Ron resultaba gustarle también Hermione, él era su mejor amigo...

- Que se me volverían a adelantar!!... El verano pasado, en Grimauld place... cuando aún estabas en casa de tus tíos y yo estaba solo... con Hermione y Ginny... le dije a Herm... le dije que...

- QUE LE DIJISTE?!! – A Harry empezaban a temblarle hasta los músculos de la cara de la tensión.

- Le dije lo que sentía por ella... le dije que creía que empezaba a gustarme... – continuó Ron, con una gran tristeza.

- ¿QUEEE?!! Y no me lo habías contado?!!! Creía que eras mi amigo!!! Que confiabas en mi!!! – Harry no daba crédito a sus oídos... no podía creer que Ron hubiera hecho eso, y que no se lo hubiera contado, tampoco Hermione... se sintió defraudado... o mejor dicho, traicionado por sus amigos.

- Lo siento Harry... me daba muchísima vergüenza... no lo puedes ni imaginar... y bueno... después de lo que ella me contestó... pues aun más... – Harry tragó saliva y miró a Ron esperando que continuase hablando – ...ella..., ella me dijo que no iba a negar que había llegado a sentir algo por mi... pero que en esos momentos también estaba en su vida Víctor Krum... y que estaba hecha un lío... – tras escuchar esto, Harry suspiró fuertemente y se tranquilizó, le daba pena por Ron... pero, tenia que admitir que se alegraba muchísimo de que Hermione le hubiera rechazado – pero eso no fue lo peor Harry, hay más – prosiguió Ron, interpretando el suspiro de alivio de Harry, como un resoplido de enfado – Cuando ella vino aquí este verano, y empezó a encerrarse en su habitación, y ha estar triste por ti... yo intentaba animarla, todos los días entraba en su habitación, y la convencía para salir... a comer... al jardín... lo que fuera, pero hace más o menos una semana, cuando ella ya empezó a encerrarse todo el día en su dormitorio y no había manera de convencerla para que saliera... yo fui una noche... no podía dormir pensando en lo mal que lo estaba pasando... y bueno... lo volví a hacer... le dije lo que sentía... le dije que mis sentimientos hacia ella habían crecido mucho en este último curso... y que me estaba enamorando de verdad... – Aunque volvía a tener la cabeza agachada, a Harry, le pareció que una lagrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de Ron-... y ella ni siquiera me miró... solo me dijo que sus sentimientos habían cambiado mucho ese verano... y que solo podía pensar en lo mal que lo estarías pasando tú... y que lo sentía... y ya está, ¿sabes?!! No me dijo nada más... dijo eso y me pidió que saliese de su habitación, que quería estar sola... entonces... yo pensaba que al llegar tú, y ella estar bien por fin... pues que.. que...

- Ya te entiendo Ron... – Harry se sentía muy mal, por alegrarse de lo que a su mejor amigo le hacia tanto daño, pero no podía evitar alegrarse del rechazo de Hermione...

- Y ahora... lo has visto Harry?!!! Lo has visto?!!! – Continuó Ron con mucha rabia – Hablando con ella como si la conociese de toda la vida!! Y se cree que no nos damos cuenta!! Como si no supiésemos de sobra sus intenciones!!! – Harry imaginó que se refería a George, y contestó con la voz entrecortada:

- Tu... tu crees que a George le gusta Hermione?

- QUE SI LO CREO?!! Harry!! Estás ciego?!! Créeme, conozco a mi hermano, y lo veo muy claro... además... si nos lo ha dicho Fred... es seguro Harry... y ahora!! Se me ha vuelto a adelantar!!! Cuando he visto entrar en la cocina a Hermione, tan preciosa, tan deslumbrante... he pensado que no iba a permitir que ningún otro se me volviese a adelantar...que ya estaba harto de actuar como un niño con ella, peleando todo el día y huyendo de mis sentimientos... he pensado que ella tenia que ser mía... pero mira lo que ha pasado... soy un verdadero inútil...

- No sé Ron, quizá a Hermione no le guste George... no puedes perder la esperanza – Le contestó Harry, más tratando de animarse a sí mismo que a Ron.

- Entonces tu crees que debería hablar con ella?!! – Exclamó Ron retomando el entusiasmo.

- Yo... no sé que decirte... lo siento Ron, no puedo ayudarte... – Harry empezaba a sentirse muy mal, no se sentía con fuerzas para confesarle sus sentimientos a Ron después de todo lo que le acababa de contar, pero por otro lado no quería engañar a su mejor amigo.

- Voy a buscarla Harry! – Dijo con entusiasmo Ron, poniéndose de pie de un salto – Ahora ya no tengo miedo al rechazo! Le haré entender que la quiero más que nadie en este mundo!! Le haré saber lo importante que es para mí! No dejaré que otro se adelante de nuevo!! – y dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca salió corriendo de la habitación.

Harry se quedó plantado, mirando hacia la puerta, su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas, no podía pensar con claridad, él sentía algo por Hermione, pero Ron.......... Ron era su mejor amigo y a la vez sentía una increíble rabia hacia él, pues si Hermione aceptaba los sentimientos de Ron y resultaba sentir algo por él, Harry se moriría, sentía que debía hacer algo, adelantarse, arrodillarse ante ella y ganarse su corazón, pero no podía hacerle eso a Ron... desesperado por la situación se acercó a la ventana y vio a Ron en el jardín, arrastrando a Hermione con impaciencia hacia un lugar más apartado, definitivamente Harry no quería verlo, y se tumbó en la cama, con un sentimiento de derrota, intentando poner en orden sus sentimientos cuando se abrió la puerta lentamente:

- ¿Harry? Te andaba buscando... ¿puedo pasar? ¿Estabas durmiendo? – Harry se incorporó y vio a Ginny.

- Pasa, pasa, solo estaba pensando un poco – Dijo Harry levantándose apresuradamente de la cama.

- Yo... verás... quería hablar contigo... – dijo Ginny un tanto ruborizada – esto... ¿Y Ron? ¿No estabas con él? – Harry señaló tristemente hacia la ventana, y Ginny se acercó a mirar por ella, se detuvo unos segundos y por fin se dio la vuelta esbozando una sonrisa – ya era hora de que se decidiesen ¿no crees? – Harry se quedó de piedra y se acercó a la ventana, los localizó con la vista, y el corazón se le paró al encontrar a Ron y a Hermione dándose un beso, empezó a sentir como un millón de cuchillos de hielo atravesaban su corazón cuando Ginny interrumpió sus pensamientos – me alegro de que Hermione haya aceptado por fin a Ron... si no, ya hubiesen sido demasiados rechazos... ¿no crees?

- Demasiados rechazos... – repitió Harry en un susurro – ¿es que acaso Ron te había contado las otras veces?

- No, el nunca me contaría algo así... – respondió Ginny con una sonrisa – me lo contó todo Hermione...

- Entonces, ¿ella te dijo que estaba enamorada de Ron? – preguntó Harry impetuosamente.

- No... ella no lo tenia nada claro... no sé que le habrá dicho Ron esta vez para seducirla – y tras estás palabras empezó a reírse, pero a Harry no le hacia ninguna gracia, no podía dejar de pensar en que hubiera pasado si el se hubiera adelantado, o por lo menos no si no hubiese mantenido esa conversación con Ron... si Harry no hubiese sabido que Ron estaba enamorado de Herm... él podría haberla conquistado sin traicionar a su amigo.. pero ya era demasiado tarde... en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de Ron y Hermione besándose..., pero Ginny una vez más interrumpió sus pensamientos – Yo... estoo... quería hablar contigo Harry...

- Si, perdona, dime... – Contestó él, todavía pensando en Herm y Ron, mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de Ginny.

- Es que... yo... – Empezó ella tímidamente, Harry la miró a los ojos, y se decidió a olvidar lo que tanto daño le hacia,(aunque le resultaba imposible) para centrarse en ese momento en lo que Ginny quería confesarle.

- Dime, tranquila – Le animó Harry, mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Yo... bueno, tu sabes que desde que llegué a Hogwarts, o incluso antes, yo, había estado enamorada de ti... – Harry se sorprendió de la firmeza en la voz de Ginny, y sonrió dulcemente – la cuestión es que, en cuarto curso, más o menos, me di cuenta de que en realidad no estaba enamorada de ti, y lo que sentía era pura admiración, y aunque me gustases, me hice a la idea de que tu nunca serias para mi, tenia que olvidarte... además yo pensaba que a ti te gustaba Hermione... pero cuando tu empezaste a salir con Cho, el curso pasado... abrí los ojos, y fue cuando me di verdaderamente cuenta de que te había olvidado... – Harry la miraba perplejo, no entendía por que le estaba contando todo eso, pero a la vez, los preciosos ojos de Ginny lo tenían absorto, además, estaba muy sorprendido, pues la Ginny que tenia delante no era la misma niña tímida de años atrás, la Ginny que tenia delante, hablando tan claro, y con tanta determinación era una Ginny nueva y desconocida para Harry, casi le resultaba fascinante – la cuestión es... que yo empecé a salir con otros chicos... y todo iba bien... ya no pensaba en ti... – paró para tomar aire - pero este verano... después de lo que había pasado con Sirius y todo lo demás... yo volví a pensar en ti... estabas noche y día en mi pensamiento... y eso me asustaba... no quería volver a quererte y no ser correspondida... pero hoy, cuando has llegado... y te he mirado a los ojos... yo... yo...

– Ginny se quedó pálida, mirando hacia abajo mientras reunía las fuerzas para continuar – He sentido que todavía me tienes presa... mi corazón te vuelve a pertenecer, y ya no estoy asustada, he pensado que tenía que decírtelo... acabar con tanto miedo e inseguridad... por que no quería arrepentirme de no haberme atrevido nunca a confesarte mis sentimientos, necesitaba decirte lo que siento, para que me liberes definitivamente o... o... – Harry no podía creer lo que Ginny le acababa de decir, había sido muy valiente diciéndole eso, y además el corazón de Harry le latía con fuerza, al fin y al cabo, Ginny estaba preciosa, y bueno... Hermione estaba besándose con Ron...

Harry, se quedó mirando a Ginny durante un segundo, y sin dejarla acabar de hablar, se acercó a ella y la besó, primero lenta y dulcemente, mientras ella reaccionaba a lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero poco a poco se fueron dejando llevar por la pasión, una pasión que Ginny retenía desde hacia mucho tiempo, sin embargo, la pasión que embargaba a Harry, estaba alimentada de la furia que sentía al pensar en Ron y Hermione, Harry pasó sus manos por la cintura de ella, y la apretaba contra si, mientras que Ginny le acariciaba la cara y el pelo de la nuca frenéticamente, Harry, no pensaba en nada, simplemente se dejaba llevar hasta que algo le vino algo a la mente, lentamente se separó a unos escasos milímetros de Ginny y susurró:

- Ron... esto no le va a hacer ninguna gracia... se va a enfadar mu... – Pero Ginny no le dejó seguir, se acercó más a él, y le volvió a besar, se separó y le susurró:

- No se lo diremos a nadie.

La sonrisa y el tono de voz con que Ginny le había dicho eso a Harry le resultaron irresistibles, así que la volvió a apretar con fuerza y la siguió besando con más pasión, con más fuerza, olvidándolo todo, de manera que poco a poco, Ginny fue cediendo hacia atrás hasta que quedaron completamente tumbados en la cama, Harry, encima de ella, cuando la puerta se abrió, y se oyó un grito ahogado, seguido de un leve " Perdón" tras el cual hubo un portazo, Harry se incorporó rápidamente y miró a Ginny con cara de preocupación, ambos estaban sin aliento.

- Hermione... – Susurró Ginny jadeando, todavía sin aliento.

- Será mejor que vaya a Hablar con ella... – Dijo Harry con cara de preocupación después de levantarse, e intentando arreglarse un poco el pelo -... Para que no le diga nada a Ron quiero decir... – Añadió ante la cara de perplejidad de Ginny, y salió de la habitación.

Nervioso, decidió ir primero la habitación de Percy a buscarla, bajó las escaleras, y se quedó mirando unos segundos la puerta del dormitorio de Hermione, antes de llamar y abrirla lentamente.

- ¿Herm?... ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó Harry, tras localizar la figura de Hermione de espaldas, mirando hacia la ventana, la habitación seguía estando a oscuras, como la primera vez en que Harry había entrado en ella.

- Enhorabuena Harry! Me alegro mucho por los dos!! Ya era hora de que te decidieses – contestó Hermione, todavía de espaldas, y con una voz bastante fría, a Harry no le pareció que realmente se alegrase por él y Ginny, pero en esos momentos eso le daba igual, estaba muy furioso con Hermione por lo que había pasado con Ron, y aunque sabia que no tenia derecho a decirle nada a Hermione, la rabia podía con el.

- Enhorabuena a ti!! Debes estar muy contenta ahora que ya has encontrado a tu verdadero amor... –Contestó Harry irónicamente- aunque para encontrarlo hayas tenido que tontear con medio Hogwarts y con parte del extranjero... (no olvidemos a Vicky...) – Añadió Harry casi en un susurro, y con un tono Sarcástico, Hermione se dio la vuelta, y Harry pudo distinguir una expresión de asombro en su cara, a pesar de la oscuridad de la sala.

- ¿De que estás Hablando?!! – Le gritó Hermione indignada

- ¿De que crees que hablo? ¿Es que aparte de Ron tienes más novios? – Continuó Harry con una voz fría.

- YO NO ESTOY... – Empezó a gritar Hermione, pero Harry la interrumpió

- No me mientas ahora!! Lo he visto con mis propios ojos!! No hace falta que lo mantengáis en secreto!! Lo que si que te agradecería es que no le comentases nada a tu amorcito de lo que has visto antes... no quiero tener problemas con Ron... – espetó Harry con su, ya habitual, tono impetuoso y frío.

- ¿Así que se trata de eso? ¿Lo estabais manteniendo en secreto por Ron?! ¿Y cuanto tiempo lleváis juntos? Quizá años... no entiendo por que Ginny no me contó que ya estabais juntos, la última vez que vino a contarme que todavía te amaba... quizá era eso lo que me quería contar... y no se atrevió... – Harry la miró con muchísima rabia, estaba apunto de explotar, quería decirle que solo la amaba a ella, que lo de Ginny había sido un error que acababa de cometer y que dejase a Ron para corresponderle a él... pero ahí estaba la clave... Ron... Hermione había aceptado a Ron, y eso significaba que Harry ya no tenia ninguna posibilidad, era a Ron a quien ella quería... y Harry no estaba dispuesto a hacer el ridículo.

- Pues puede que llevemos más tiempo del que imaginas... no dijimos nada por no hacer daño a Ron... – Mintió Harry, y continuó con su sarcasmo - pero ya veo que aquí lo de ocultar cosas es muy común ¿Verdad? ¿Es que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a contarme lo que pasaba entre vosotros?, ahora veo lo que significo para ti Hermione! Ahora veo que lo que ha pasado antes en esta misma habitación no había sido más que un teatrito, con estúpidas promesas como que ya nunca te separarías de mi, que tonto que he sido! – Y sin esperar respuesta, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación como un huracán, dando un portazo terrible.

No sabia donde meterse, donde huir de todos, necesitaba pensar, tranquilizarse, pero a la vez necesitaba gritar y pegar patadas, así que con la mente en blanco empezó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar al final, donde encontró una pequeña puerta que resultó dar al desván, Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se quedo observando aquella habitación enorme, estaba muy oscura y llena de bultos cubiertos con sábanas o telas, cajas amontonadas unas encima de otras, y lo que parecían restos de muebles viejos, Harry empezó a caminar esquivando los obstáculos que estaban por todas partes hasta llegar a uno de los extremos de la sala, donde había una gran ventana, Harry la abrió y una gran bocanada de aire fresco le vino a la cara, la ventana parecía dar al tejado de la madriguera y Harry salió con cuidado, pensando que el tejado de la madriguera seria probablemente el lugar más tranquilo de la casa, empezaba a oscurecer y ya se veían las primeras estrellas en el cielo, Harry se tumbó en el tejado y se quedó un rato observando el cielo, mientras una agradable brisa veraniega le recorría la cara, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, quizá horas, solo sabia que no quería perder esa sensación de paz, hasta que una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡¡Llevo una hora buscándote!! – Le decía Ron que empezaba a salir por la ventana.

- Perdona, necesitaba pensar un rato tranquilo...

- Vale... – contestó Ron como distraído con una gran sonrisa en la boca, mientras se tumbaba también en el tejado, no parecía prestar atención a Harry – ¡¡¿a que no sabes qué Harry?!! Hermione ha aceptado!! ¡¡Somos novios Harry!! ¡¡Todavía no lo puedo creer!! – dijo estás palabras que a Harry le parecieron puñetazos en la cara, rebosante de alegría.

- Ya lo sé, me alegro por ti Ron – Contestó Harry con pocos ánimos.

- ¿Ya lo sabias?, pero... no puede ser... me lo acaba de decir ahora mismo... – Decía Ron atónito.

- Eh? Bueno... antes os he visto por la ventana – le dijo Harry sin mirarle a la cara.

- Ahh... eso... – Ron se iba poniendo rojo por momentos, pero la sonrisa tonta no se le borraba de la cara– en realidad, después de eso... me ha vuelto a rechazar... y yo me he ido muy desanimado a buscarte... y ahora la he encontrado... y ha aceptado ser mi novia!!

- ¿Primero te ha dicho que no?- Harry no entendía nada.

- Pues si... ahora que lo dices es un poco raro... no sé por que habrá cambiado de opinión tan rápido... supongo que habrá pensado que ya eran demasiados rechazos... –decía Ron con la mirada perdida- ¡¡pero da igual! La cuestión es que hace escasamente 10 minutos ha aceptado!! Y yo he venido corriendo a contártelo!!! – siguió Ron recuperando el entusiasmo.

- Creo que será mejor que bajemos a cenar – le dijo Harry en un tono hosco, que Ron no apreció por que estaba demasiado contento pensando en Hermione, sin embargo Harry, pensaba en como conseguiría tratar a Ron y Hermione de igual manera después de todo lo ocurrido... en que pasaría a partir de entonces con Ginny... y en por qué Hermione había rechazado y aceptado a Ron en tan poco tiempo....


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola, gracias por los reviews

Nota: Le pido disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, y para los que siguen a Harry Potter, Heredero de Gryffindor, también les pido disculpas por no actualizar, pero la inspiración se fue en medio del capitulo y recién ahora volvió, espero poder terminarlo para antes del fin de semana

4º LA MARCA TENEBROSA

Los señores Weasley habían salido a cenar invitados por Fred y George, para lo que los gemelos definieron como una cena de negocios, en la que hablarían de los " Sortilegios Weasley", y en la madriguera transcurrió una cena bastante atípica, en la cual Ginny no dejaba de hablar con Harry muy entusiasmada de temas que a Harry se le escapaban por que estaba más pendiente de la conversación entre Ron y Herm, Ron no paraba de hablar y de mirar a Hermione, de forma que a veces se echaba encima parte de la comida que transportaba en el tenedor, mientras que ella asentía a todo lo que le decía Ron, sin contestar, y sin mirar hacia Harry y Ginny en ningún momento, Harry nunca podría haber imaginado una situación así, y se estaba empezando a desesperar viendo a Herm y Ron, ¿cómo se supone que debía comportarse con ellos, si por un lado odiaba intensamente a Ron, al cual consideraba su mejor amigo, por el simple hecho de retener la atención de Hermione, y por el otro deseaba a Hermione, más que a nada ni a nadie en su vida, tenia miedo, por que pensaba que si la situación continuaba así, pronto moriría de celos

(N/a: ...jajaja, que exagerado que puede llegar a ser Harry...), o como mínimo, no podría controlarlos, y acabaría haciendo mucho daño a sus dos mejores amigos... sentía que esa situación no podría durar mucho, o el mismo se vería obligado a separarse de sus amigos...

- Harry, ¿es que no vas a acabarte la cena? –preguntó Ginny con el entrecejo fruncido, pero sin parecer enfadada, más bien, parecía curiosa. Harry miró a su plato, y otra vez desvió la mirada hacia Ron, quien en un momento de entusiasmo había cogido a Hermione por las manos, y las movía hacia arriba con emoción

- No tengo nada de Hambre... es más... no me encuentro bien... creo que me voy a dormir... – contestó Harry desganado, tratando de no dejar escapar toda la rabia que albergaba.

- ¿A dormir?!! Pero si es nuestro último día de vacaciones... yo había pensado que... bueno... que quizá te apeteciese dar un paseo nocturno... – murmuró muy roja Ginny – aunque si quieres ir a dormir... –continuó desesperanzada.

-¿Ya te vas a dormir Harry? – Harry levantó la vista y vio que Ron y Hermione le estaban mirando.

- ¿A dormir? ¿Cómo se te ocurre Ron?!! – contestó Harry levantándose con entusiasmo y fingiendo una sonrisa- en realidad... Ginny y yo íbamos a dar un paseo nocturno... como es el último día de vacaciones... – y le guiñó un ojo a Ron, como para hacerle entender, que se iba con Ginny para dejarlo a solas con Hermione, (mientras que en realidad, lo hacia para hacerle entender a Hermione que se iba a quedar a solas con Ginny, y tratar de ponerla celosa) tras recibir una sonrisa de Ron, tomó cariñosamente de las manos a Ginny y la levantó de su asiento, mientras lanzaba una mirada de soslayo a Hermione... su propósito parecía funcionar, ya que Hermione daba la impresión de estar muy furiosa.

- Ron, ¡Vamos a pasear con ellos!, me apetece pasear a la luz de las estrellas!! – replicó Hermione imperativamente cuando Harry y Ginny ya estaban a punto de salir de la cocina.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Ron extrañado – mejor vayamos sol...

- Si Ron, mejor solos – le contestó Harry con determinación, antes de que Ron pudiese continuar, y tomando de la cintura a Ginny, Harry salió de la habitación mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa triunfal a Herm, que parecía muy contrariada.

Fuera hacía una noche preciosa, el cielo estaba salpicado de millones de estrellas brillantes, y corría una agradable brisa estival que los invitaba a pasear sobre el húmedo césped, Harry sintió como Ginny, tímidamente le tomó de la mano, y esto le incomodó bastante, pero estaba demasiado contento paseando a la luz de las estrellas como para pensar en eso, ya que tenía en cuenta que el día anterior, a esas horas estaba en casa de sus tíos completamente amargado, y para él, estar en la madriguera, era casi un sueño, del que no quería despertar, aunque tenia que reconocer que el sueño no era perfecto, por que para que lo fuera, en esos momentos tendría que estar cogido de la mano de Hermione, y no de la de Ginny...

- Harry... –Ginny interrumpió sus pensamientos, sobresaltándolo – estás muy callado... ¿te pasa algo?...¿es que quizá te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado antes?... a lo mejor piensas que todo a sido muy rápido... yo no quiero que te veas obligado a nada... – le dijo Ginny con miedo e inseguridad en la voz.

- No es eso Ginny – se apresuró a contestar Harry – es que...bueno...- No podía explicarle que él amaba a Hermione, y que todo lo que había pasado antes había sido por despecho, por celos, no podía romperle el corazón de aquella manera, así que trató de pensar rápidamente una excusa para Ginny – Verás... yo creo que...... que........... ¡que todavía sigo enamorado de Cho!! – Harry se sorprendió de haber dicho eso, mientras reía mentalmente... nada más lejos de la realidad, pensaba – y bueno... yo quiero olvidarla... no quiero pensar nunca más en ella... y tu me gustas... – Por lo menos eso era bastante cierto – así que no sé... he pensado que debía decírtelo...

Ginny lo miraba anonadada, como si no se esperase esa contestación para nada, pero no parecía enfadada.

- Bueno, es normal... supongo,... yo si no fuera por ti... todavía estaría pensando en Dean – y se sonrojó sonriendo levemente, pero enseguida dio un suspiro de alivio- me alegro de que sea eso... bueno... ,quiero decir,... no es que me alegre, pero por un momento he pensado que estabas interesado en Hermione... y eso... hubiese sido mucho peor... ¿no crees?- le preguntó alzando la vista algo sonrojada, con una sonrisa, y haciendo un gesto con la nariz que a Harry le pareció muy gracioso

- Si, supongo que sí... – contestó Harry sonriendo, mirando ahora embelesado los ojos de Ginny que centelleaban a la luz de las estrellas, pero con un sentimiento de culpabilidad en su interior.

- Pues no te preocupes... – Ginny se había puesto muy seria, delante de él mirando fijamente sus ojos, y empezaba a pasarle los brazos a Harry por el cuello -... Yo haré que olvides a Cho... – y se acercó lentamente para besarle.

- Será lo mejor... OLVIDARLA – pensó Harry vagamente, (pero no era en Cho en quien pensaba), y respondió al beso de Ginny, tratando de borrar la imagen de Hermione de su cabeza, debía empezar a olvidarla, pues había quedado muy claro que ella nunca se había interesado en él, y nunca lo haría, ella simplemente le veía como a un amigo, pero querer a Ginny, iba a resultar muy difícil, aunque Harry sintiese atracción física por ella, su amor hacia Hermione era muy fuerte... casi imborrable, pensó amargamente Harry... y el hecho de verla todos los días con Ron, acabaría por volverlo loco... pero debía intentarlo, debía olvidarla, por el bien de Ginny, por el bien de Ron, por el de Hermione, y más que nada, por su propio bien.

Harry entró silenciosamente en la habitación, se había hecho muy tarde, todavía sentía los labios de Ginny sobre los suyos, y esperaba no encontrar a Ron dentro, pues no sabría como explicarle qué había estado haciendo con Ginny tanto rato, y aunque la luz estaba apaga, enseguida escuchó, para pesar suyo, la voz adormecida de Ron.

- ¿Harry? ¿es un poco tarde no? – murmuró mientras bostezaba.

- Si... esto... pensaba que todavía estarías con Herm...- Contestó Harry vacilante mientras se ponía el pijama

- No... Herm se ha ido a dormir enseguida, estaba un poco rara... y a dicho que le dolía la barriga, le ha sentado mal la comida, y como me he quedado solo he ido al jardín a buscaros... – un escalofrío de terror recorrió a Harry ¿acaso Ron le había visto con Ginny?- ...pero no os he visto y me he venido a dormir... ¿dónde estabais?

- Bueno... hemos estado paseando – Contestó Harry aliviado, ya dentro de su cama – ya sabes, hemos estado hablando un poco de todo... Ginny me ha estado hablando de Dean... que ya ha acabado con él y que estaba muy triste – Harry se sentía orgulloso de haber inventado una excusa tan buena, sabia que Ron se alegraría de saber que Ginny ya no estaba con Dean, y que eso lo distraería de sospechar de él mismo.

- ¿A acabado con Dean?! ¡Pues me alegro!... me sabe mal por ella, pero ese chico no es para ella!!

- Si... supongo que tienes razón... – Contestó vagamente Harry, empezaba a dormirse.

- ¿Sabes Harry? Yo creo que deberías olvidar ya a Cho... y bueno... si fueras tú el que............bueno, yo confío en ti... y eres mi mejor amigo... y mejor contigo que con otro...

-¿qué quieres decir Ron? – Preguntó Harry al borde del sueño, aunque creía saber a que se refería Ron.

- Que... a mi no me importaría si tu... y Ginny... ya sabes... bueno a ella siempre le has gustado... – Harry hizo un ruido de aceptación, y se durmió, era bueno saber que Ron no se opondría a su relación con Ginny, pero todavía no quería hacerlo público, ya que ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de si debía o quería mantener una relación con Ginny...

- Buenos días chicos!! Es hora de despertar! Nos espera un día ajetreado!!

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, y vislumbró a la señora Weasley descorriendo las cortinas de la habitación, mientras recibía un chorro de luz directo a los ojos.

- Mmmñemmm... mamá... solo un poquito más... - Murmuró Ron que había metido su cabeza bajo la almohada.

- ¡De eso nada Ronald! Aunque ya tengáis todo el material comprado, aún tenéis que hacer todo vuestro equipaje y tenemos que ir a la estación... y lo peor es que aun no sabemos como nos trasladaremos hasta allí...

- Valeeee... – contestó Ron incorporándose, con todo el pelo revuelto, y cara de enfado.

- Harry cielo, tienes todo tu material nuevo bajo en la cocina, desayunad primero, y luego haréis el equipaje, yo me tengo que ir con Arthur al ministerio, a ver si conseguimos algún tipo de transporte para ir a King Cross.

Cuando se hubieron vestido salieron de la habitación y encontraron a Ginny que se disponía a bajar las escaleras, les dio los buenos días, y le lanzó una mirada cómplice acompañada de una sonrisa radiante a Harry, pero justo en esos momentos se abrió una puerta y Harry escuchó la voz de Hermione dándole los buenos días, y cuando se giró para devolvérselos, se dio cuenta de que Herm, no le estaba mirando a él, si no a Ron, con una gran sonrisa se acerco a él y le dio un beso fugaz, Harry pensó que no podría contener la Ira, y se adelantó a bajar las escaleras seguido de Ginny.

En la cocina estaban los gemelos, sentados en la mesa riendo a carcajadas.

- ¿Que es eso tan gracioso? – preguntó Ron mientras se metía una tostada en la boca

- Nada, estábamos hablando de nuestro nuevo producto para la comercialización... – contestó Fred todavía divertido

- ...Y esperamos que vengáis todos a la inauguración de nuestra tienda de artículos de broma, que será muy pronto, en Hogsmeade – puntualizó George, dirigiéndose más bien a Hermione, mientras la miraba profundamente, lo cual no pasó por alto Ron que se apresuró a contestar enfadado:

- Iremos si podemos!! Aunque ya no vayáis a Hogwarts recordareis que no podemos ir todos los fines de semana a Hogsmeade!!

- Tranquilo hermanito – Contestó Fred quitándole tensión al ambiente – Lo tenemos todo planeado... si nuestra inauguración no coincidiese con uno de vuestros fines de semana de permiso, seria un fracaso ¿no creéis?

- Tengo muchas ganas de veros en acción, ejerciendo de empresarios!! – dijo divertida Ginny, y todos rieron al ver a los Gemelos de pie, fingiendo poses serias y altivas.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar y de hacer los equipajes, los chicos salieron fuera a practicar un poco de Quidditch, mientras que Hermione y Ginny se quedaron dentro, alegando que tenían mucho de que hablar. Ron había perfeccionado muchísimo su juego, y este año no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ridiculizar, Harry pensó que ya casi era tan bueno como Oliver Wood, mientras los gemelos no dejaban de lanzarles Bludgers riéndose, Harry le lanzó la Quaffle a Ron, y está pasó a toda velocidad por su lado, sin que el hiciera nada para evitarlo, se había quedado mirando la casa con la boca abierta, y con una expresión de terror que Harry nunca había visto en él, los gemelos también se habían dado cuenta de esto y los tres giraron sobre sus escobas para mirar en la misma dirección que Ron, Harry no podía creerlo, debía de tratarse de una broma pesada, pero mientras pensaba en la marca tenebrosa que había aparecido sobre la Madriguera, vio como Fred y George se lanzaron a toda velocidad Hacia la casa con sus escobas, y sin pensarlo un segundo Harry hizo lo mismo seguido por Ron.

Harry y Ron entraron en la cocina corriendo, mientras los gemelos ya salían de ella, Harry se dispuso a seguirlos, cuando Ron le gritó asustado:

- HARRY!!! EL RELOJ!!! – Harry no sabía a que se refería pero al girarse a mirarle, lo vio señalando hacia el reloj de pared que había colgado en la cocina, en el cual, la manecilla en la que se veía a Ginny, marcaba – EN PELIGRO DE MUERTE, Ron parecía realmente aterrorizado, nunca lo había visto así, y Harry estaba al borde de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad.

- ¡RON CORRE! – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Harry mientras seguía el rastro de Fred y George escaleras Arriba.

Cuando llegaron al piso de arriba vieron a Fred y George saliendo de la habitación más cercana a las escaleras, la de los señores Weasley.

- ¡NI AQUÍ, NI EN LA DE PERCY, NI EN LA DE RON! – Les gritaron los gemelos sin aliento mientras seguían corriendo.

Harry corrió hacia la habitación de Ginny que era la última del pasillo y abrió la puerta con una fuerte patada para encontrar en el interior, de espaldas, una figura alta, con una túnica negra, sin pensar, apuntó con la varita y Chilló: DESMAIUS!! A la vez que escuchó tras de sí otros tres gritos: EXPELLIARMUS, DESMAIUS , y DESMAIUS también, Pero el mortífago se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Harry, cuando éste había golpeado la puerta para entrar, y se "Desapareció" justo un segundo antes de que los rayos azules y rojo, que habían salido de las varitas de los cuatro chicos, le alcanzaran, con lo cual los hechizos pasaron de largo impactando en el cuerpo acurrucado de Ginny.

- GINNY! – gritaron los cuatro a la vez.

- HERMIONE!! ¿QUÉ HA PASADO? ESTÁS BIEN?- grito Harry desesperado entrando en la habitación, mientras los otros tres chicos se apresuraban a poner el cuerpo inerte de Ginny sobre la cama.

- Ah... Ah... Ah... – Hermione estaba consternada con los ojos fijos en Ginny y era incapaz de pronunciar palabra, pronto las lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por su cara mientras se balanceaba en el suelo, con los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas.

Harry la abrazó con fuerza, y empezó a pasarle una mano por el pelo tratando de tranquilizarla

- Tranquila Herm, ya ha pasado todo, ya ha pasado, Ginny está bien... solo inconsciente por todos nuestros hechizos, pero se pondrá bien Herm... tranquila – le susurraba Harry al oído, mientras Hermione no dejaba de llorar.

- Harry... era... era un... era un mortífago... –empezó Hermione cuando ya empezaba a tranquilizarse

- ¿Que ha pasado Herm? – preguntó Harry muy asustado, por lo que les habría podido pasar, a ella y a Ginny.

- Él... él a entrado... pensaba que estábamos solas... nos a amenazado...y... Ginny le ha intentado lanzar un hechizo – Todos escuchaban atentamente las palabras de Hermione- y... y... – Hermione rompió a llorar de nuevo-... le ha lanzado a Ginny la maldición Crucius – prosiguió entre sollozos.

- No puede ser... – Ron tenia una cara de auténtico miedo, y lagrimas de rabia empezaban a asomarse en sus ojos, cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta de golpe.

- NIÑOS!!!! – apareció la señora Weasley, seguida de su marido con cara de espanto- QUE!! QUE QUE HA PASAD... GINNY!!!!! – chilló histérica la Señora Weasley, al ver el cuerpo de Ginny tendido sobre la cama, y seguidamente se desmayó, desplomándose estrepitosamente en el suelo, mientras el señor Weasley observaba pálido e inmóvil la situación, le temblaba el labio inferior.

- Papá tranquilo, ella está bien... todos estamos bien... – Se apresuró a decir George para la tranquilidad del señor Weasley, que dio un fuerte suspiro y apuntó con su varita a su esposa susurrando: ENERVATE!, inmediatamente la señora Weasley abrió los ojos y se incorporó desconcertada, pero todavía con cara de espanto, Arthur la ayudó a levantarse mientras la tranquilizaba, diciéndole que todo había sido un susto, pero ella no se tranquilizó.

- Que ha pasado!! Que ha pasado!! – Preguntó la señora Weasley zarandeando a Fred por los hombros, asustada- ¿estáis todos bien?

- Tranquilízate Molly, deja que se expliquen...

- Veréis... - empezó George tratando de controlar su nerviosismo – estábamos fuera... Fred, Harry, Ron y yo... y entonces... la vimos...

- QUÉ VISTEIS CARIÑO? – le increpó su madre, al borde del colapso nervioso

- La marca Molly, la marca tenebrosa... – Le contestó suavemente y con voz apaciguadora el señor Weasley, aunque todavía se le veía el miedo reflejado en la cara.

- Eso –prosiguió George – entonces, vinimos corriendo a la habitación y encontramos a un mortífago dentro – a la señora Weasley se le escapó un grito- y... y... entonces... los cuatro le lanzamos a la vez hechizos para dejarlo sin conocimiento... pero...

- Pero se desapareció justo a tiempo... y los hechizos fueron a parar a Ginny – continuó Fred, echándole una mano a George.

La señora Weasley dio un gran suspiro de tranquilidad, y fue corriendo a sentarse en la cama, al lado de Ginny, acariciándole el pelo y la cara, mientras rompió a llorar.

- Ha sido horrible... ha sido horrible... a sido como volver a los tiempos en que Él, era poderoso... ha sido horrible...

- Venga tranquilízate Molly, por suerte todo a quedado en un susto – le decía el señor Weasley, pero ella no se tranquilizó

- Chicos no os imagináis el pánico que he sentido cuando hemos llegado a la madriguera y hemos visto la marca... pensaba que algo así no se volvería a repetir... – seguía llorando la señora Weasley, hasta que de pronto, alzó la vista y reparó en Harry que todavía estaba en el suelo abrazando a Hermione, ésta se levanto y se acercó lentamente a la señora Weasley

- Estoo... – vaciló Hermione angustiada - hay algo más señora Weasley... cuando ha llegado el mortífago... él... él... ha lanzado la maldición Crucius a Ginny...

- No... – susurraron pálidos los señores Weasley al mismo tiempo

- Molly... esto... será mejor que la llevemos a San Mungo... para asegurarnos de que está bien... y que se recupere...

- Si... – acertó a contestar la señora Weasley que volvía a llorar mientras susurraba: Mi pequeña... mi niñita...

- Espera, será mejor que hable con Remus y Alastor – repuso el señor Weasley y desapareció por la puerta.

- Hermione... tu estás bien cielo? – preguntó la señora Weasley pasándole cariñosamente la mano por la cara.

- Si... pero si ellos no hubieran llegado... yo... no sé que podría haber pasado... - parecía que Hermione iba a volver a llorar, y la señora Weasley la abrazó

- Yo no sé que haría si os pasara algo a alguno de vosotros!!! Por favor... prometedme que tendréis mucho cuidado!!... se acercan tiempos difíciles y peligrosos... y ahora ya no podéis seguir metiéndoos en líos... prometédmelo chicos... por favor...

- Tranquila mamá, nos cuidaremos los unos a los otros, lo prometemos – le dijo Ron mientras le lanzaba una mirada cariñosa a Hermione.

De pronto se volvió a abrir la puerta del dormitorio de Ginny, y apareció el señor Weasley seguido de Lupin y Tonks, que no dijeron nada, tenían un semblante serio, Tonks le hizo un guiño cariñoso a Herm, y recuperó la seriedad.

- Molly cariño, es muy tarde, Remus y Nympha... er... Tonks, acompañaran a los chicos a King Cross, para que nosotros podamos llevar a Ginny a San Mungo – dijo apresuradamente el señor Weasley, la señora Weasley lanzó una mirada rápida a todos, y asintió.


End file.
